Three Eighteen Year Old Wizards
by Nikki S.Black
Summary: Can Hermione survive living with 3 eighteen year old wizards? It just may be her greatest challenge yet. No known pairings yet
1. Default Chapter

I hope you enjoy my story read and review so I can continue on with it, hermione is the main main character I need your input on who she should be paired with later on (Ron Harry or draco) so don't forget to review J 

Chapter 1 Roommates

Hermione drove up the driveway to her new home. Well at least for the next three years. She climbed out of her custom, black, convertible Mustang. She closed the door and looked up at the house. It was beautiful, she smiled. The house was big two story and white, sort of like a ranch house. The yard was spectacular with giant trees and a beautiful garden and tons of thick green grass. The house was said to have a pool she didn't see it but she'd look later. She went round the back of the car and opened the boot. She charmed her stuff to follow her and went to the passenger side of her car opened the basket sitting on the seat and out popped crookshanks. She approached the house baggage and cat in tow. She opened the front door stepped in and called "Hello anyone here?" No answer she shrugged and bounced up the stairs. She claimed the master bedroom upstairs for herself and the one next to it for Ginny who would be living there for the summer and after her graduation of Hogwarts.

Hermione began unpacking her luggage and was halfway through the second suit case when someone called, 

"Hello Hermione are you here?"

It was Harry's voice Hermione practically Flew out of her bedroom and down the stairs. At the very bottom was "Harry!" Hermione screamed and jumped on Harry. Her arms and legs wrapped around him. He spun her about laughing slightly. She kissed him on the cheek and he put her down for Ron and Draco Malfoy came into the room. Hermione went and hugged Ron tightly and then to Malfoy's surprise she hugged him too. She smiled at them and said, 

"So are you guys hungry I have my car we can head out and fetch something to eat? Unless of course you would rather stay here and un pack." They all laughed then Harry called "Shot gun" as he ran out the door. The other two followed running as well and Hermione followed at a slower pace. When Hermione climbed in her car all three boys where wearing a look of disgust. 

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

Ron spoke, "Your car is… Pink and fluffy… and says princess everywhere"

"So " she said turning the car on and Backing down the drive. " what's the problem?"

"We are men Hermione" said Ron a little put out. Hermione snorted 

They pulled into the drive thru at Mc Donald's twenty minutes later. They talked while they ate and an hour later they arrived back home. Hermione let them kill each other for the rooms downstairs. She finished unpacking took a long hot bath said good night and went to bed. 

Read and review and I will write another chapter It will get funnier I promise you'll get to find out why ron and malfoy are screaming like ten year old girls and how our are hermione saves them from the 'monsters' he he he Review and tell what you think and who I should pair mione with oh and I don't own harry and co rowling does ttfn review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Spiders and Crookshanks

Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter Thank you everyone who reviewed I appreciate it a lot I got suggestions to pair Ron and Hermione I wont have the final pairings until maybe the 8th chapter so Hermione will be having some fun before she fines true love 'once again' any way you have till end of the 8th chapter to vote who you want paired the couple with most votes will win read the end of chapter to learn more enjoyJ 

Ch 2 Spiders and Crookshanks

Hermione woke to two load shrieks that morning. The first shriek drove her out of bed the second down the stairs were she collided with Harry. They headed to the hall way that held the doors into Malfoy and Ron's room. Hermione burst into Malfoy's room first. She burst into laughter at the sight before her. Malfoy was practically climbing his four poster to get away from something that was spitting and hissing from on top of his pillow, it was Crookshanks. Hermione laughed picking up her ginger cat and moving to Ron's room Harry and Malfoy in tow. Hermione burst out laughing again. Ron was crouched low on his writing desk peering horrified at a spot on the wall beside his bed. Upon closer inspection it turned out to me a spider. Hermione rolled her eyes grabbed Ron's slipper and squashed the spider. She turned and faced the boys Ron went over and joined Harry and Malfoy. 

"What would you do with out me honestly your afraid of a little spider and you a cat." she said "and your training to be aurors" she rolled her eyes and began walking away "oh and if I'm still sleeping in an hour wake me alright" 

She walked with three pairs of eyes watching her every move. Malfoy was first to speak,

"Wow Granger changed for the better she better looking than any girls I laid eyes on" 

"Your right "said Ron "I don't remember her looking like that did you see her tattoos?"

"Yeah" said Harry "a dragon on her back and a phoenix on her lower left stomach and a piercing on her navel"

"Hey why don't we make her breakfast to show our appreciate her" suggested Ron.

"Your right Weasley lets go" said Malfoy

Hermione woke about 45 minutes later to something burning. She was dressed with shoes and wand at the ready about 50 seconds later. She tore downstairs. The smell was coming from the kitchen. She stopped right outside the door when she heard voices. 

"That's why you don't stick forks in the sockets " Hermione heard Harry telling someone.

"Ok" she heard Malfoy

Then she heard Ron "Lets see if a knife does the same thing"

"NO!!" she heard Harry shout. There was a buzzing sound the lights flickered and went out then she heard coughing then Ron said 

"Yup cough same results" 

Hermione walked into the Kitchen and looked around. There was milk and eggs all over the floor burnt toast on the counters and was that bacon on the ceiling. Hermione shook her head and looked at the boys they all looked guilty.

"Well explain" she said with a look to rival Mcgonnagall.

Malfoy and Ron's hair was sticking up with so much static it was hard not to laugh Malfoy gave and explanation first.

"Well you see Granger we obviously aren't great cooks as you can see and their are these holes in the walls well I had a fork in my hands and wanted to see what would happen if I stuck the fork in the hole. Well not a pretty result anyway Mr. Smart guy over there decided he wanted to see if you would get the same results with a knife. Then the lights went out and you came in."

Hermione raised a brow "and the bacon on the ceiling?"

"Well I wanted to see how high I could toss it and it got stuck" said Harry

"I'll clean up here you two go get yourselves cleaned" Hermione said to Ron and Malfoy with a sigh. 

They left the room Hermione took her wand out waved it with a sort of twist and the mess was gone. She walked from the room muttering about finding the breaker to trip the switches. She and Harry located the breaker about 20 minutes later on the side of the house. Once they tripped the breakers the lights came back on and they found Ron and Malfoy sitting quietly on the couch. Hermione went upstairs brushed her teeth grabbed her purse and car keys and went back to the sitting room to find the 3 boys conversing in low tones. She frowned then said

"Come on guys lets get some breakfast"

They followed her to her car. Thirty minutes later they pulled up to IHOP. They were seated right away. They all had Grand Slam Breakfasts. An hour later they paid and left Hermione stopped at a muggle toy store to satisfy Ron and Malfoy's Curiosity. She left Harry to baby sit the two and she wondered to the book store next door.

After and hour Hermione returned to the Toy store she found Harry, Ron, and Malfoy each with baskets filled with various toys like water guns, paint guns, water balloons, remote control airplanes and cars, water Frisbees, laser tag sets, and all kinds of slimy looking things. Hermione raised her eye brows at the boys then asked

"How will you pay for it you haven't got any muggle money have you?"

They all looked put out for a second then they looked at Hermione pointedly. Hermione raised her brows again

"we'll pay you in regular money here take it now" They emptied their pockets into her purse. 

"Fine" she said sighing they went to the cashier who was very happy with all they purchased. She was very polite. 45 minutes later they managed to get everything into Hermione's car with only minimal difficultly. When they got home the guys disappeared. Twenty minutes later Hermione heard someone on the doorstep and went to investigate. Opening the door Hermione found a bag of full water balloons and a water gun.

Next chapter you'll find out what happens with all the water stuff so review. 

Any way with the pairing situation review tell me who you think I should pair I will write it down and keep track the pair with the most votes will be the ones paired CHOICES: Hermione and Ron/or Harry/or Malfoy The couple with the most votes will be paired forever (at least in this fic) by the 8th chapter I know long time right not really I think mione needs to have a little fun before she gets a serious BF so review vote and you'll get lots of fun for next chapters REVIEW!!!


	3. Soaking Wet War

****

This should be a fun chapter everyone acts like 12 year olds ya any way vote so far mione and ron pairing is winning enjoy

Chapter 3 Soaking Wet War

Hermione picked up the bag of water filled balloons and water gun. She stared at the items suspiciously then the front door slammed shut behind her. She started and turned to see no one. Then a water balloon exploded at her feet soaking her shoes she screamed and jumped back hitting the door. She heard laughing and turned to see Ron whipping around the corner of the house.

"It's war now!" screamed Hermione running in the direction Ron disappeared. There wasn't anyone there. Hermione kept walking. Suddenly three water balloons came out of no where one hit her on the back one on the shoulder and one on the leg. Hermione screamed she heard laughing behind the house. She went cautiously and peeked around the corner there they where laughing like hyenas on the ground. Hermione put the water balloons on the ground and said a charm they all rose and she directed them with her wand.

Before the boys had time to react about 20 balloons flew in there direction. They screamed like girls and ran but it was to late. They were pelted with balloons aiming at everything. Hermione ran over to the guys pile of water balloons and began throwing them as accurately as she could.

When the balloons were gone Hermione aimed her gun at them. She started spraying. The boys finally getting off the ground turned and aimed there guns at Hermione. Hermione knowing she was out numbered turned and ran the boys chasing her.

Hermione realized they stopped chasing her when she was on the side of the house. She paused to catch her breath and figured they where hiding on the other side of the house. She walked quietly to the back of the house again. Before she got there Harry came out of now were and started running after her with his water gun shooting water at her.

She screamed and ran as she turned the corner to the back of the house she hit someone they both fell Hermione landing on top. She heard laughing and opened her eyes. What everyone was laughing at become oblivious. Hermione's legs where on Malfoy's face her head was on his lower abdomen and her left hand was near his 'danger zone' Hermione leaped of him blushing. Then Ron grabbed her from behind and threw her easily over his shoulder.

They were walking down the hill towards the pool. The pool was beautiful. It had rocks and cliffs and waterfalls. It looked natural like a pond in the middle of a jungle. Hermione didn't have time to admire it because Ron flung her into the pool. Hermione stood under and swam to the edge where she wouldn't be seen. She climbed out and snuck quietly behind the boys who where leaning over the pool looking down.

"Shouldn't she have come up by now?" said Harry.

"I don't see her" said Malfoy

Hermione shoved them all head first into the pool then apparated to the highest cliff surrounding the pool. When the boys came up they began looking around for Hermione.

"Up here boys" Hermione shouted waving her arms

"Get off there Hermione we haven't tested that cliff yet we don't know if its safe" said Ron

"That's why I will test it" said Hermione

She took a few steps back ran and took a leap. She soared and landed in the deepest end with a load splash. When she came up for air all the boys sighed with relief.

"What you didn't think I could do it?" she asked smiling

She splashed them and their war started again. They spent the next two hours swimming jumping from the rocks splashing each other and the boys took turns tossing Hermione into the pool. Hermione finally convinced the guys to get out because Ginny would be arriving in an hour and they had to make dinner. Food was probably what really got them out.

Hermione went to her room took a long hot shower them put on some black silk pj bottoms and a black tank top with a skull and two crossed bones ( the pirate sign).

She went down stairs and to the kitchen she pulled out what was needed to make hot dogs with chips and began cooking. The boys came in as the foods smell began to travel through the house.

"It's almost done keep your pants on" said Hermione as Ron aimed his hand to grab some chips.

"Hey everyone what's for dinner?" it was Ginny she had arrived

"Hey Gin" they all said

"Hot dogs and chips" said Hermione

"Cool" said Ginny "need a hand?"

"Yeah get some plates down" said Hermione

They ate dinner peacefully and told Ginny about the water war they had. When they finished eating Hermione showed Ginny to her room helped her settle in then went to her own room. She read for a while then went to sleep to be awoken again to shouts.


End file.
